Utau Cinderella
by sweet ayako15
Summary: Song fic. Hope you like it, the song is Cinderella by Sweetbox. for Ichi. P.S. Because of the rating system, the rating might have to be changed... I hope not. Oneshot.


_Cinderella__ are you really that happy?  
__Cinderella__ are you really that __lucky__?  
I wanna know is your life like you dream? _

Utau walked along the street with her new boyfriend. Her tied up blonde hair was glistening in the dim autumn sun, sunny-day sky blue eyes hidden behind her favorite sun glasses. She wore a stylish white and yellow sundress with platform sandals. The singer was now 19, Il and El had gone back to egg's cradle some time before. She looked up into the sky and wondered why she was here, or at least why she was here with _him._ He didn't even know what color eyes she had, what her favorite ice cream was, or even what her favorite color was.

_Here I am, trying to find my way,  
I've kissed so many frogs but I never found a prince.  
I think they lied, I was promised much more than this,  
where's my happy ever after?_

"_Think about it! You'll get ssoo much publicity!" Yukai-san exclaimed. "You have to try to get on his good side and then go out wit him! Then, everyone will wonder 'Who is that?', and they'll have to buy your music to get to know you better!"_

"But I don't want to get attention though this guy…" Utau complained to herself. Yeah, he was cute, nice, and a great actor, but something just didn't click with her. It was probably because she liked guys that acted like her brother, calm, quiet, and mysterious. NOT outgoing, cheerful, and loud. They stopped and the young man told Utau to wait out side for a minute. She did.

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my happy ending?  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my __fairy-tale__?_

Minutes went bye. 1…2…30… Utau had been walking up and down the street looking at the shops, but soon she started to get worried, and scared. It was getting dark and cold, so she went over to a bench to get her jacket out of her purse. She set her purse down and took out her jacket; she turned around to put on the black jacket. When she turned back around, her purse was gone!

_Something's wrong 'cause all my glass shoes break,  
and no once ever helped this damsel in the stress,  
to hell it is, I'm not gonna waste more time,  
I won't wait to find prince charming! _

"Shit…" Utau muttered under her breath. This had happened before, and since then she stopped carrying around important things in her purse. But this time something important was in there! The necklace that her father had left her as a baby! She turned to see if maybe her date had come out yet, but of course, she wasn't that lucky. So Utau started running to see if she could catch the thief. She ran, ran, and ran some more, but with no prevail. But All of a sudden she felt someone watching her, and turned around to see a man behind a building looking straight at her. When they made eye contact he turned and disappeared behind the building.

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my happy ending?  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale? _

"Wait!" Utau yelled. She ran after the man around the corner, and as she turned she felt two hands grab her; one around her chest and the other over her mouth.

"Shhhh…" the man whispered into her ear. Utau's eyes widened behind the glasses… she had recognized that voice. It was the young man she had been on a date with! "I hope you realize that I don't like it when girls I date don't obey me…" he stated with a heavy drunken breath as he gently took off the sun glasses so that he could see the fear in her eyes.

"What? Wait are you talking about me walking around?" Utau tried to reason with the alcohol ridden man after breaking her mouth free from his hand.

"NO! You-you have been thinking of someone else…I know it! Some guy with blue hair…"

"Huh- wait, Ikuto? He's my brother!"

"LIAR!" The young man's voice became harsh and deep. His hot breath perspired on Utau's neck.

_Cinderella are you really that happy?  
Cinderella are you really that __lucky__?  
I wanna know is your life like you dream?_

The young man forced Utau down on the ground. He covered her mouth to silence her cries for help as he pulled out a knife. He started cutting her dress straight down the middle of her cleavage. Utau started to cry. She was scared. She was sad. And most of all she was angry. Not at anyone else except herself, because she was the one who agreed to use this guy. She was the one that didn't get to know this guy before going any where with him.

_Cinderella are you really that happy?  
Cinderella are you really that lucky?  
I wanna know is your life like you dream?_

The man grabbed her breast and started to whisper things into her ear that caused her freeze and her eyes grew large. She started to cry even more and tried to plea through muffled cries.

_Here I am, trying to find my way,  
I've kissed so many frogs but I never found a prince.  
I think they lied, I was promised much more than this,  
where's my happy ever after all? _

Utau felt the man touch her in places that shouldn't be touched. She felt him move so that he could unzip his pants. Then, she felt the man above her start to shake and soon she felt herself shaking as if being elecricuted… finally it was over.

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my happy ending?  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my __fairy-tale__?_

"Utau!"

Utau opened her red tear stained eyes. She thought she saw two angels looking over her. She felt like crying, she was _dead_. She started to cry even harder, until she rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tears and realized that they weren't angels at all.

"It's okay… lets get you to a hospital…" Amu whispered as she hugged Utau. Utau looked up to see Ikuto holding a tazer gun in his left hand. He walked over and grabbed the man by the collar, and proceeded to yell threats and foul language at the man. "Ikuto… let the police handle him when they get here. In the mean time lets get her into the car." Amu proceeded to put Ikuto's jacket that she was wearing around Utau's bruised and shaken body, and Ikuto picked up the weak and scared girl. After the Police had arrived and asked some questions, the man was taken away and Amu, Ikuto, and Utau went to the Hospital.

SIX MONTHS LATER…

Utau walked down the street with Amu and Ikuto. She had been staying with them at their house for the last six months. She turned to Amu and Ikuto and held both their hands as they walked down the street together, looking at shops.

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my happy ending?  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom,  
Cinderella got the dreams she was dreaming,  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale_

"So, how are you now?" Ikuto asked his little sister as they sat in front of water fountain. Amu looked at Ikuto with worried eyes, afraid that it would hurt Utau.

"You know," Utau looked up at the bright Spring sun. "I feel lucky that you showed up that night. And now I'm even happier than I have ever been… I feel like my life is an emotional Cinderella story…" She smiled with assurance at Amu and Ikuto.

i know it went sorta fast... but, Ikuto is a bad ass for carrying around a tazer gun ^.^ R&R please!


End file.
